Lemoncakes
by khaleesi1996
Summary: SanSan, Sandor has to watch over Sansa in the godswood and they make jokes about if they switched last names but he kind of likes the sound of Sansa Clegane; he makes a plan to escape with her Before the Blackwater, goes up to adwd. I'll put a warning for any spoilers I only put the first chapter, if enough people like it I'll post one a day because its actually all done already
1. Chapter 1

Lemoncakes Part 1

Sandor

I never thought I'd find peaceful pleasure in the Godswood, of all fucking places. And yet, here I was, sitting against a tree with my arms folded across my chest, keeping a watchful eye on Sansa Stark.

My presence was supposed to be intimidating, frightening even, so I could scare her into praying for King Joffrey's victory in the upcoming battle rather than anyone else's. But of course, the little bird wasn't afraid of me. Two weeks of doing this had made her comfortable enough with me to bring us at least a little closer.

I still thought she was a daft little thing with nothing but silly songs, but I had a feeling that they weren't the ones about knights and flowers anymore. Not after the way Joffrey has treated her. I, however, tried to give back some hope to the little bird with a few gallant acts of my own.

Like this morning, when the stupid bastard king suggested that "Ser" Meryn give her a beating like no other, to "put her in her place" and to "show her who has real power." I tensed, then laughed loud enough for it to echo through the halls.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny, dog?" Joffrey asked.

I smirked. "You want to strike fear in her with this fool? It won't last very long, Your Grace."

Joffrey sneered. "What do you suggest we do, then? Shove her traitor father's head in her face?"

"She doesn't seem to like me very much, Your Grace. Why don't I meet her in the Godswood every day? I'm sure she'll think twice before betraying you again." I said. "If she'll pray, she'll only pray for me to leave."

The inbred laughed hysterically. "Good dog! Tell me everything she does! Make her squirm! I'm sure she'll just _adore_ you!"

I had saved her, if only for the moment. When I met Sansa in the Godswood the next day, she gasped, and then flashed a small, polite smile at me. I nodded to her and gestured to her silly god trees and she kneeled in prayer. I sat back and waited until she was done to take her back to rooms.

She tried making conversation over the next few days, but I wasn't used to actual conversation, so I just blurted out the first things that came to my head.

_Fucking halfwit_, I told myself.

But after seeing her face fall time after time, I decided to make up for it in whatever way I could. The thing is, I didn't know how.

Until, finally, the castle had a feast, for one stupid reason or another.

Sansa sat up on the dais with his royal fucking highness beside her. I watched her peck at her food awkwardly, and then dessert was served. She smiled at the sight of her beloved lemoncakes and reached for one, but then Joffrey smacked the tray out of the servant's hands.

"Traitors should not be allowed such luxuries." he said, sneering with his little worm lips. "You should be lucky that I am not feeding you peasant food."

Sansa looked down at her hands and mumbled her apologies, told that he was right and whatever else he wanted to hear. As punishment for her stupidity, the king forbade her from having lemoncakes ever again. Sansa nodded and graciously accepted her punishment, like the perfect little lady that she was.

I felt pity for the poor girl. The next morning I went down to the kitchens and packed away a dozen stolen lemoncakes in a satchel and brought them to the Godswood for her.

I'd never seen her so happy, never heard her thank someone so much.

"Always so courteous…" I grumbled. I was glad that I could make her happy for a while, so she could forget the true misery of her life here. The little bird was much prettier with a smile on her face rather than tears.

After that day, talk came easier for us both and I felt her growing more attached to me. I would often catch her watching me in the training yard, or feel her eyes on me in court. I admit, I did look forward to seeing her everyday, even though her hair looked strange. I brought more cakes for her and she thanked me everyday like it was that first time all over again.

She was a bit wary; I was supposed to be spying on her, after all.

"You're committing treason," she told me, like I didn't already know. "Is… Is Joffrey telling you to—"

"Just eat the damn cakes, girl." I said. "The King's a little shit, do you think I care if he throws a tantrum?"

She stifled a giggle. "Speaking ill of him is also treason. Even if he is a… a little shit."

I had to laugh, and she joined me. "Lady Sansa, what would your mother say?"

"The same thing."

_The little bird was getting brave_, I noted. _She looks me in the eye when she speaks to me._

And now the little bird sits closer to me than she probably should. She looked radiant; the sun made her hair shine like real fire. I could reach out just a little and run my fingers through it, but I didn't, for fear of being burned.

She nibbled at her cakes and admired the clear blue skies, as blue as her eyes. She turned to me then, swallowing the last of her snack.

"Are you sure you're not trying to fatten me up, my lord? Does the king plan on serving me for dinner soon?" she asked with a light giggle, brushing the crumbs away from her mouth.

_If he was, I'd hope to be the first to get a taste of you, _I thought.

"Even if you were putting on any weight, you'd still be pretty as you'd be plump." I said, and she blushed. I was getting too comfortable. I added, "And I'm no lord, girl, I've told you." just to balance it out.

She frowned. "I can't call you the Hound, you're not an animal."

"You may find this hard to believe, girl, but I have an actual name."

She tested it. "Sandor. Sandor Clegane."

I grimaced. "It's not _Klee_gane, its just Clegane."

"Clegane. _Clegane._" Sansa smiled. "Surnames are strange, don't you think?" When she saw my blank expression, she sat closer, full of excitement. "For instance, what if I had my mother's family name? Sansa Tully. Or the queen's. Sansa Lannister. I could never picture myself with that name!"

I chuckled. "What if I was Sandor Targaryen? Or Sandor Martell."

Sansa laughed. "What if you had mine? Sandor Stark." She mulled it over in her mind for a bit. "Our names are quite similar, so I suppose it doesn't sound too strange."

"Sansa Clegane." I said with a laugh. She laughed with me, but then I realized that I quite liked the sound of it.

_Sansa Clegane._

I imagined her, the pretty little bird trading in a grey cloak for a yellow one with three black dogs sewed upon it. The pretty little bird wearing my cloak and my name.

_Sansa Clegane…_

I shook my head. _No, _I told myself sternly. _Get that out of your head now, stupid dog, it'll never happen. _She's the king's betrothed, she's a highborn, for fuck's sake, she's Sansa fucking Cle—NO!

Fuck. Fuck. What have I done? What in the seven fucking hells have I done to myself? Now I'll never forget how sweet her name sounds with mine attached. For fuck's sake, picturing her breasts beneath my hands was one thing, but _this?_ As my _wife? _What the hell was _wrong_ with me?!

Fuck, what if she suddenly knew _exactly_ what I was thinking?

_No, stop it, you're being stupid!_

I tried to relax as I downed the rest of my wine, then I stood and asked the little bird if she was ready to go. She looked disappointed, but said yes. We cleaned up, she dusted off her dress, and we were on our way.

It was after sunset, so it was hard to see as we made our way through the trees together. Sansa held my arm to keep herself balanced and let me guide her through the darkness. I could feel her pulse and warmth of her hands through my tunic. She was so close to me. I could turn my head now and ki—

"Sandor?"

Fuck, why did my name sound so lovely when she said it?

"Yes, little bird?" I grumbled.

She let go of my arm and took a step away from me. I was both relieved and disappointed, but she was still at my side.

Her eyes were downcast, watching her hands as she played with a piece of cloth. "I just… wanted to thank you for making me feel… better. Happy, even if only for a few moments."

I nodded, not trusting my voice, and continued to lead her to her chambers. At the door, Sansa held my hand and gave it a light squeeze. She smiled and vanished behind her door, leaving me nothing but a flash of red hair. Her scent lingered in the air, mixed with the smell of summerwine and lemoncakes.

I looked at my hand. She had given me the cloth she was playing with. I opened it to see the whole thing and was pleasantly surprised to see that she had sewn me a new handkerchief, with my house sigil in the corner.

I smiled and walked to my room, running my thumb along the edges of my gift.

_Sansa Clegane._


	2. Chapter 2

Sansa went through her day in a daze as she eagerly awaited dusk to come. She felt a fluttering in her belly at the thought of seeing Sandor Clegane and she blushed.

_I should not spend my days thinking about him,_ she scolded herself. What would he septa say if she Sansa was thinking about a rough, vicious man like the Hound? _Well, he's never rough with me._ He always treated her gently, in his own way. She wondered if he would kiss her gently, too.

"Lady Sansa, you are red." Shae said, touching her cheeks and forehead. "Are you unwell?"

Sansa quickly brushed aside her thoughts of the Hound and fanned at her face. "I'm fine, Shae, it's just a bit warm out."

At least it wasn't a complete lie. Sansa longed to rid herself of the thick northern dresses she came to King's Landing with and trade them for a dress like Shae's. Or better yet, just trade places with her. Sometimes, Sansa wished she was never a highborn lady, but the _handmaiden_ of one. They got to enjoy most of the same thing but without bearing the same responsibility. Handmaidens only had to worry about getting their lady's chamber clean or their bath water warm enough. And they got to do all of these things in light, airy dresses and comfortable slippers. Sansa wanted to wear the same things, but she had to worry about her appearance being good enough of for her King. Being comfortable was at the end of the list.

Handmaidens were even shown respect, to a degree. Shae even wore jewelry. Not very fancy jewelry, mind, but it was still pretty. She also ate better than the peasants. It was almost like _being_ highborn, but not quite.

Sometimes, Sansa envied Shae.

"Perhaps we can walk through the gardens, m'lady." Shae suggested. "We can sit by the water. The ocean breeze will refresh you."

Sansa nodded, grateful for the brief distraction, and went off with her.

Later, while she sat in the Godswood with Sandor, Sansa told him her secret thoughts of envy towards her handmaiden. Sandor listened patiently, occasionally nodding and taking swigs of wine.

He was quieter than usual, Sansa noticed. He looked at her more, he seemed to be studying, and he didn't try to hide the burned side of his face. When she would catch him staring, he would turn quickly and cough or pick at the grass.

Sandor offered her lemoncakes when she was done speaking. "I never thought I'd hear the little bird say such things. I always thought you were the perfect little lady, inside and out."

"I try to be, but its hard sometimes." she admitted. "I wish I could be free."

"I suppose it isn't so hard to believe that your time here has taken the lady out of Sansa Cle- *COUGH*- ah... Stark." Sandor said. He looked away from her and cleared his throat.

Sansa nibbled at her cakes and then said, "Have you ever wanted to leave here? Do you want to be free?"

"I'd like nothing more than to leave this place. It smells like shit. It's smells like shit people. It's shitty in general." Sandor said. "But I don't suppose that you come to the Godswood to plan a foolproof escape, do you?"

Sansa tensed. _How did he know about Ser Dontos?_

She eased away from him, started to stand, all while stammering out that she would never, ever betray her King, her one true love. She found it very hard to breathe. Sandor stood with her and reached his arm out.

"I would never betray King Joffrey! I am only a stupid girl, I have traitor's blood but I—I love—Please don't hurt me—"

Sansa stumbled over a root and started to fall. Sandor caught her and held her close to him.

"You're all right, little, bird, you're all right." He murmured, patting her hair. She started sobbing, begging him not to tell Joffrey. "No one will hurt you, I won't say a word. It was only a jest, Sansa. I meant nothing by it. I don't blame you for wanting to leave."

Sansa was shaking. "Please, please, don't let him hurt me anymore. He'll kill me."

Sansa hugged him as tightly as she could as he rocked her back and forth.

"He won't hurt you, Sansa. I'll take you far away from here, if that's what you want." Sandor promised. "I could keep you safe. They're all afraid of me. No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them."

He pulled back to look at her. He wiped her tears with the sleeve of his tunic. "I'll keep you safe, Sansa. But only if you let me."

Sansa cupped the burn side of his face with her delicate hand. She looked him in the eye, unafraid.

"I'll go with you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this chapter might be a little short, but the next one will be pretty long to make up for it. Please remember that I'm posting only one chapter a day. I hand wrote this fic so it takes me a while to type it up because I get distracted. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Sandor

I had done it. I had convinced Sansa to come with me. I did it. I did it. I _fucking did it!_

I was so close to making it happen, I already planned it out. I would give Sansa everything she wanted, I'd make her happy again.

And hopefully I could get what I want in the process.

_Sansa Clegane._

I sat at the edge of my bed, polishing my sword and daggers, thinking of what I'd said to her.

_"No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them."_

I'd kill them all for her. Meryn, Boros, that fat fool Dontos that seemed to follow her everywhere. Hell, I'd even kill the bastard king. Then she'd be all mine.

I didn't care if her hair was done in strange shapes, like the queen. I didn't care if it looked like fire when the sun illuminated it, and the wind made it move like real flames. I didn't mind being burned, as long as it was her. I wouldn't mind waking up beside her every morning, even if her hair was in my face.

_"I could keep you safe."_

She would only cry out in happiness. Or maybe pleasure. I could treat her gently. It was more than any other man could do for her. No one would hurt her, no one would make her cry, or scare her. I only wanted to hear her whimpering when I kissed the fire between her thighs. I'd make her mine.

I stopped my train of thought and looked up.

Gods be damned, I actually _wanted_ that foolish girl. When did this even happen?

I sighed, shook my head, and started putting on my armor.

I hoped that Sansa would stay true to her word and leave with me, or at least be smart enough to figure out how. I wouldn't tell her where or what time or anything like that. I would make things happen, leave one simple clue for her to find when the time was right. Only she would understand the significance of it.

But for now, I'd wait. I'd gather up everything we'd need for our journey. I'd steal money if I had to. The little bird would need some new clothes so she could blend in.

And the weather at our destination seemed to never change. Sansa would love it, though, I had a feeling that she would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** You guys have been so sweet so I'll post another for you. Enjoy!

*The day before the Blackwater*

Sansa was a bundle of nerves as she stood in court, fidgeting with the sleeves of her dress. She was quiet, facing front, with a small courteous smile on her lips, but on the inside, she was jittery.

_I'm going to escape with the Hound,_ she told herself repeatedly. She still couldn't believe it. _And Joffrey has no idea. Who's stupid now?_

She knew that as soon as she left, the castle would be buzzing with gossip. After all, a woman leaving her betrothed and running off with someone else _was_ quite a scandal. But when it was Sansa Stark, leaving _King Joffrey_ for someone so vicious like Sandor Clegane, the King's _sworn shield_…

Well, there would be enough gossip to last a lifetime. People in Westeros would never stop talking about it. Someone might even make a song about it.

Sansa wondered what her siblings would say. Robb might be furious if it were anyone other than Joffrey that she was leaving. But still, leaving with the Hound, a Lannister guard might make him and her mother uncomfortable. Arya would probably laugh and use it against her whenever Sansa would mention how _unladylike_ she was behaving.

_ "I'm not the one who went off with a strange man and committed treason." _she could hear Arya saying.

Bran might be proud of Sansa's bravery. Rickon would be too young to understand, but Sansa was sure that he'd be happy to see her again, as she would be to see them all.

If only she knew where Arya had gone. Sansa could feel that her sister was still alive. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she just _knew_. Just like she knew when her Lord father's heart stopped beating. The feeling of emptiness in her chest had suddenly overwhelmed her. It was as if she herself had died. It was all too much that Sansa felt her own body go limp as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Sansa sighed. Remembering Joffrey's cruelty made her that much more eager to leave. The only thing remotely close to rude behavior she'd have to deal with was Sandor's gruff manner. But he didn't act that way with her anymore. He did in court, but only for show. Neither of them wanted Joffrey to grow curious about the true nature of their relationship. Sansa would've loved to feel his arms around her again, pulling her close, but that was a one time thing.

"Sansa," hissed someone from behind her. "Lady Sansa."

She turned, hesitantly, to see Ser Dontos looking at her urgently, hunched behind a pillar. "I must speak with you."

Sansa shook her head and excused herself as the rest of the court was leaving.

_Finally,_ she thought as she started leaving. Dontos followed close behind.

"Please, my lady. My sweet Jonquil. I must speak with you." He reached for her.

Sansa shrugged away from him. "I apologize, my lord, but I must go." She rushed to her chambers.

But Dontos still pursued her, running as fast as his legs could carry him, until Sansa slammed her door shut. She heard him knock twice, sigh, and walk away.

Sansa let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding.

She had told Dontos repeatedly that she no longer required his help. She told him that she didn't want to meet with him any longer, even though they hadn't met since Sandor started going with her to the Godswood. Sandor seemed to strike fear in the poor fool, even though he had helped Sansa save him, in a way.

Ser Dontos had begged her to leave with him anyway and asked why she didn't need him. He told her that she would never be caught and her secret would be safe with him. Sansa still refused and bid him goodbye, but he still tried to grab her and reassure her. Sansa yanked her arm away from him and left.

But Dontos still sought her out wherever she was, and Sansa was forced to stay hidden away in her chambers.

At least it gave her time to pack her things. The only clothes she had to pack were cloaks and small clothes, since her gowns were too nice to wear on the road. Sandor told her that she needed to blend in.

"Don't you have any normal dresses?" he had asked. When she shook her head, he frowned, but said, "Then let me worry about your clothes, girl. But give me one that fits you good for now and I'll handle the rest."

He suggested that she packed some of her finest jewelry, but not to wear, to _sell._ Just in case they needed more money.

Sansa threw in the necklace Joff had given her, the one Queen Cersei had. _It will be the first thing I sell_, she thought. _It will be the last good thing he does for me._

In the end, Sansa only had a small satchel that she'd take with her. She considered packing the doll her father gave her, but worried that Sandor would mock her for it. She left it on her bedside table for the moment, so she could look at it for comfort if she needed to.

Sansa wished Sandor would've told her more about his plan. When would they leave? Where would they go? Was he taking her to her mother? Did she know?

"When the time is right, you'll know." He said. "I'll make sure of it. Just take everything as a sign, because that'll be the only way."

Sansa was confused. "What do you mean? Where will you be? Why can't you tell me yourself and just come get me?"

Sandor hushed her and told her not to worry about it until later. She frowned but complied. It didn't keep her from wondering about it all.

Just like she wondered if she should kiss him to show gratitude, the way she did with Ser Dontos. She didn't _like_ kissing Dontos. She didn't even _want_ to. But she kept still when he leaned in to her, because it was a lady did. That was the way her Septa taught her. Just keep still and wait for it to be over. With time, she'll come to like it.

But Sansa felt that she would already like it when the Hound kissed her. She wanted to kiss him. Not only to thank him, but because she truly wanted to. She felt that kissing him would be different than kissing Dontos. He wouldn't slobber on her, or grab her too tightly. Sandor might drink a lot of wine, but not like Dontos. The smell of it would intoxicate her in a dreamy sort of way, instead of making her want to vomit. And besides, Dontos smelled of bad cheese.

Sandor wouldn't do any of the things that Dontos did. Somehow she knew. Sandor never tried to grab her or touch her or kiss her. He had his own sense of honor, even though he denied it.

_There's no such thing as true knights."_ He had said, but he was the truest knight Sansa had ever known. He didn't beat helpless girls; he helped them. And he didn't leave them behind when they were attacked by angry mobs. He went back for them. He saved them.

He was a gentler man that she would've thought. She only hope that his kiss was gentle, too.

Sansa's insides fluttered with him around, the way it used to when she first met Joffrey. But it was different with Sandor. He made her feel things and think things that Septa Mordane would've frowned at.

Sansa looked forward to their journey more and more each time she thought of him.

*Later*

"Lady Sansa! Lady Sansa wake up!"

Sansa bolted upright in bed, clutching the sheets to her chest. Shae was scurrying around her bedchamber, getting a dress for Sansa to wear and her brush ready.

"Hurry m'lady, you must get out of bed at once." She said.

Sansa rubbed the sleep from her eyes and asked what was going on, hoping that Robb had come for her in the night.

"It's Stannis. He's arrived, King Joffrey wants to see you right away."

Sansa inwardly frowned and got out of bed. She took off her nightshift while Shae matched necklaces with her gown.

"I think this one, with the wolf, would look best." Shae said, holding it up for Sansa to see. "What do you think, m'lady?"

But before she could respond, the necklace slipped through her handmaiden's fingers and fell under the bed.

Sansa stiffened. Shae kneeled down to get, reaching out her arm to feel around for it.

"Shae, no, don't!"

Sansa held her breath while her handmaiden stood slowly. In her hand was the satchel she had packed. Shae peeked inside. All the blood drained from Sansa's face.

"M'lady… what is this for? Are you…?"

Sansa dropped to her knees, hyperventilating, begging Shae to keep her secret.

Shae took Sansa's hand. "Lady Sansa. You know I would protect you with my life, don't you?" she asked in a gentle whisper. Sansa nodded. "I will not put you in danger. But this—" She held up the satchel. "—is dangerous, if it is what I think it is. Can you tell me, please, what you are doing and with who?"

Sansa swallowed the lump in her throat and evened her breathing. "Shae… I mean to leave here. Tonight, I think."

"But with who?"

"…The Hound."

Shae let go of Sansa's hand and reached under her dress, pulling a dagger out. Sansa gasped and pushed back, suddenly fearing for her life, but Shae only dropped it in the satchel.

"He is a dangerous man, m'lady. If you feel that you can trust him, and that he will protect you, then that is fine. Just don't think I do. This is for your protection." Shae helped her up. "May I ask why Joffrey's sworn shield is helping _you_, m'lady?"

Sansa was wary of her handmaiden. She was still shocked to see that she had a dagger. _I might as well tell her, it won't hurt. She already knows I'm leaving._

"Sandor… he _hates_ Joffrey. He told me so himself. He doesn't like the Lannisters." Sansa told her. "He' always helped me, when he could. He saved me during the bread riots. He covered me in his cloak when Joffrey made the other knights strip me in court. He even tried to make him stop hurting me. Sandor has always been kind to me. He wants to leave here, and he knows I do, too. That's why he's helping me."

Shae nodded, brows furrowed. She sighed. "I have noticed him being a little kinder to you. I should've known, I suppose. You have been spending a lot of time in the Godswood now that he goes with you." Shae started helping Sansa into her gown. "And I suppose now that I know your secret, I should tell you one, so that you can trust me better. It could get me killed. Do you swear to keep it?"

Sansa nodded. "By the old gods and the new."

Shae cleared her throat and took in a breath. "Do you think I have always been a handmaiden?"

"No. I have a feeling you lied about that, but I didn't say because I liked you."

Shae smiled as she started to brush Sansa's hair. "I did lie. I was never a handmaiden, except to Lady Tanda's daughter. That did not last long. I came to King's Landing with Lord Tyrion. I was… I was his whore that he found at his father's camp. And then he brought me here because he liked me. Of course, he couldn't just keep me in his room. So I had to pretend to be a maid so we could be together without raising too much suspicion."

She started braiding Sansa's hair. "Eventually, he put me with you. You are close with the royal family, so it wouldn't be too suspicious if we talked in public every once in a while. This was mine and Lord Tyrion's secret. And now it is yours, too, Lady Sansa."

Sansa smiled at her handmaiden. "I will take it to my grave, Shae. Thank you." She hugged her.

"Are you sure you can trust the Hound, Sansa?"

"I can. Sandor would never hurt me. Sansa replied. She knew he wouldn't.

Shae put the satchel underneath Sansa's bed again. "As long as you trust him, m'lady. Now, come. King Joffrey is expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Kind of short, but the next one is pretty long

The halls were dark and quiet on the way to Sansa's chambers.

She had looked so pretty, illuminated by all the fire in the hall. I could still see the sleep in her slightly red eyes. Had she been crying? Maybe she just didn't sleep a lot. No one in the castle had. Stannis crept up on us and caught us by surprise, or so I thought. The imp said something about being prepared long ago, and how Stannis was the one getting surprised.

Whatever the hell that meant.

Joffrey and the rest of the kingsguard went to meet the little bird in the throne room. She was fighting the urge to look at me, I could tell. When Joffrey asked her to kiss his sword, - "Hearteater, I've named it." He said, sneering, like a cunt.— I wondered, just for a moment, if she would look up at me the same way with those big blue eyes when she kissed my sword.

I quickly brushed the thought aside and looked away from her. On our way out, I asked the king leave to get my daggers that I'd "forgotten." He told me to hurry and sent me on my way.

I dipped back to the other side of the castle and made my way to the little bird's room with a gift for her wrapped in the handkerchief that she had sewn for me. I slipped in quietly and placed it on her bed table, next to… a doll?

"Isn't she too old for that?" I asked myself. I shrugged and turned to leave.

Her handmaiden stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

We stared each other down for a moment, then she finally asked, "Where are you taking her?"

I groaned. "I thought she knew better than to babble to one of Cersei's spies."

The little foreign woman looked disgusted. "I may be a whore, but I have standards."

I raised an eyebrow but she continued. "I need to know where you are taking Lady Sansa. I am only making sure that you have the best intentions for her."

"I'm not going to tell you. Once she's gone, they'll torture you until they find out." I said. "Just because Sansa trusts you doesn't mean that I do."

The little foreign girl stepped forward. "I am just trying to keep her safe. I would kill for that girl."

"Then it seems you and I have that in common." I brushed past her. "Keep my little bird safe until the time is right, then send her to her rooms. She'll know where to go from there, but still, be sure she makes it out."

She nodded. "I hope that you care for her as much I do."

"_More_ than you do. More than anyone does."

The Red Keep was full of crying, fearful women, but Sansa Stark was not one of them.

_I have the wolf's blood,_ she told herself. _I am a Stark of Winterfell. I am brave._

The Queen had run off somewhere in her drunken fury after one of her messengers had come in saying that they were losing the war, and everything went downhill from there. Sansa tried to calm the women down with hymns. It worked, to an extent. Then Shae had come for her.

"M'lady, you must go." She whispered. "Go to your room, bar the door."

Sansa felt a rush of emotions. "But... what about you?"

Shae waved her away. "I can take care of myself. Now go!"

So Sansa went. She hurried to her chambers, past the guards, far away from Ser Dontos and his voice, desperately calling her name.

She dipped into an alcove and watched him shuffle past her, still calling. Sansa held her breath and counted to twenty. Then, quick and quiet, she ran to her room.

_Will Sandor be there, waiting for me? Am I too late?_

_ What if he leaves without me?_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **I'm sorry if its been a while, guys, I've been really busy with my new job and I just get really tired. I'll post as many as I can today, but please be patient, I'm still typing them up. Anyways, here's this one while I get the others for you. Enjoy!

Sandor

I had been waiting in the damn Godswood for over an hour, and the little bird still hadn't shown up. She should've been here by now, enough time had passed. Where was she?

I had sent in the little Lannister cunt with news that the battle had lost all hope and we were all going to die. A lie, really, but it was the only way to be sure that Sansa would run to her rooms to hide. Then, I'd hoped she'd see my gift and sneak from the castle to come meet me as I had snuck away from the battle.

I would not tell her, I decided. She might think me too cowardly to keep her safe if I could not even face Stannis and all of his men.

_But they were all on fire. She will understand._

No, no. I am a coward. I would sooner have my head cut off than face the fire once more.

_It was the wrong color. Men fight with swords, not fire. Everything was wrong._

But even their fucking _swords_ had burst into flames. And they all charged towards _me._ Had it all been some trick? Did they come from the depths of the seven hells just to burn me? Had Gregor sent them to taunt me, to prove that no matter how strong I may be, I still had a weakness? Had Stannis and the Lannisters been planning this all along, just to humiliate me? It had to be fake. But the screams were so real. The blood spraying me when I cut them was real. And it was still hot.

Why was the fire fucking _green?_ It was wrong. Its all wrong. I know, I know what real fire looks like. I know what it feels like. From the looks of flesh boiling off their bones and eyes melting down their cheeks, I would guess that it _felt _like real fire. But why was it green? It shouldn't be green. I had been to hell. I had my face pressed against it's depths, I felt it, I saw it, I knew it. I heard the screams of agony. Or were they my screams? Was that Gregor laughing, then, and not the Stranger? Did he like hearing my skin sizzle and seeing the tears evaporate just as quick as they came out?

I needed Sansa. I needed her fiery hair, to feel it burn my fingers as I touched it. She was real. Fire is red. Fire is _red_. _Fire is red._

But I needed Sansa, my beautiful little bird. I needed her reassurance, so I could know that the world around me was real and not some horrible nightmare. I needed to know that this demon's fire, this _green_ fire that crept towards me from all directions, was not real. Sansa's hair would let me know. The deep blue of her eyes would drown out the flames, and like and ocean, pull me under, closer to her. I would die a thousand deaths happily, drowning in the depths of her eyes, before I ever went back. My charred body would shrivel and crumble like dust and still I would let her hair consume me like firewood. I would give her all of me.

I needed Sansa. I needed my little bird to fly from her cage and rest her tiny body beside mine every night.

_No one would hurt you again, or I'd kill them._

And she'd be mine. _Sansa Clegane._

I just had to wait a while longer, and she'd come to me. She had to.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **And here's another for you guys! I hope this makes up for not posting lately.

_Where was he?_

Sansa had scoured her room of all the possible hiding places but Sandor was no where to be found. She checked under her bed, near the wardrobe, and in the alcoves near her chambers. She gently called out his name, even whispered, "My lord" to see if he'd come out and growl to her that he was no lord and he spat on knight's vows and whatnot. But there was no sign of him.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Sansa curled up on her bed, and cried.

"He lied to me," she whispered herself. "He was lying the whole time. He... lied to me. Gods, he told Joffrey everything, I'm sure. Everything I said, everything I did. That's why Ser Ilyn was there, to kill me after the battle was done. I'm going to be killed. How could he do this?"

Sansa sobbed harder. "I trusted him. How could he hurt me? How could he do this? I trusted him..."

She stumbled to her window and threw open the shutters. The sky was glowing green, from the bottom up, and faded into blackness. She could hear clashing steel, screams, swears, shouts of commands, and banging coming from the Mud Gate. The smell of smoke and blood filled her nostrils. Sansa clutched the windowsill, digging her fingers into the rough stone. She screamed. It was not a fearful scream, or a tearful scream, or a sream of joy. She was angry. Her scream was filled with hate and by the time she had pushed herself away to collapse to her knees on the floor, her knuckles were bloody from hitting the stone and throat was raw and sore.

She hated herself. She hated Sandor. She hated Joffrey, and the Queen for fooling her into believing, even for a moment, that her father was a traitor and she had traitor's blood. She hated her sister, for escaping when she could not. She hated Robb for not coming to her rescue. She hated her mother for not convincing him to. She hated King Robert for dying and leaving the realm in the hands of Joffrey, and for making her father come to King's Landing.

Her father...

She hated her father. He accepted. He _knew_ what Joffrey was, and he gave her to him anyways, without warning. She hated him.

Sansa wiped angrily at her cheeks with the back of her hand and stood. She looked at the window.

_It would be a long fall,_ she thought. _It might kill me. I could become crippled, like Bran, but the Lannisters would not waste their resources to save a stupid girl like me..._

She stepped towards the window and climbed onto the ledge. Looking down made her feel dizzy and made her stomach churn.

_I could do it. I could kill myself before Ser Ilyn had a chance to. Or maybe I could fly away, like a little bird._

Sansa looked back at her bedroom, at the doll on her bedside table.

"I'll take you with me, for some small comfort." she decided. She climbed back down to retrieve it, looking at it illuminated in the green light of the wildfire. She did not hate her father, or her mother, or her siblings. She could never hate them, never. Sansa sighed and let the tears flow again, setting her doll back down beside the Hound's handkerchief and she stepped away.

_Wait..._

_ Why do I have the Hound's handkerchief?_

Sansa whirled and snatched it.

"I gave it to him... why is it here?" she asked herself. Suddenly, everything he said to her came rushing back to her.

_"When the time is right, you'll know. Just take everything as a sign, because that'll be the only way."_

Sansa held her breath as she unfolded the handkerchief, and then she half cried, half laughed as she took the lemoncake in her hand.

"Of course, of course, how could I be so stupid?" she said to herself. "He's right, I am a daft little bird."

Sansa pulled the satchel from under her bed and armed herself with Shae's dagger. Then she ran as fast as she could, trying her best to keep quiet as she crept around the men guarding the exits. The only problem was that they seemed to guard every possible exit. The tiny ember of hope in Sansa's heart quickly burned out as she realized that she would never leave the castle without being caught in the act.

She gasped and hid in an alcove when she heard slippered footsteps approaching, thinking it was Lord Varys. To her delight, it was Shae, with her brows furrowed as if deep in thought.

"Shae!" she hissed. The handmaiden perked up and rushed Sansa back into the alove when she stepped out.

"Lady Sansa! What are you still doing here? Why haven't you gone?"

Sansa shook her head. "There's no way out. If I tried, I would be caught, Shae. There's no way out."

Shae gave her a knowing smile and brushed a lock of hair behind Sansa's ear. "Do you trust me, m'lady?"

Sansa nodded. She took her hand. "Follow me. I have one more secret for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Sandor

I was so close to giving up.

I sighed deeply and leaned heavily against the tree. Of _course _Sansa wasn't coming. What had I been thinking? I was a fool for believing, even for a moment, that she would come with me. Or that she had _feelings_ for me, of all things.

_She was bored,_ I told myself. _She just needed something to occupy her time with, and I was her foolish little puppet. _

The whole time I thought she was a daft little thing, but really it was me. She had fooled me. I was a damn stupid dog, and she was still a stupid fucking little bird.

She was a fucking fool. Had she come with me, I could have fucking saved her. I could have gotten her out of this hell. I _wasted_ my fucking time with her in this stupid fucking Godswood. Those months spending time with her, those weeks planning and spending my money on things she would need. Time that I will never fucking get back.

But I was a bigger idiot for believing that I had even the slightest chance with her. Those highborns, they think everyone lower than them are there for their own entertainment. I am no fucking mummer, I am no fucking _servant _to that girl, and I am definitely _not_ her fucking _Florian!_

If the stupid little bird thinks she can smile prettily at me and collapse into my arms and look at me with those big blue eyes and just _fucking thinks_ that I'll give her the world, then she is dead fucking _wrong__._ I will fall for her no longer. I will not drop to my knees in front of her and beg her to come with me. I will no longer whisper sweet nothings to her when she cries, or wipe her tears, or clean her bloody lip or think about kissing her - NO. I will not think of her anymore. I will not imagine her little body curled up beside mine as she sleeps, clothed or not. I will not think of her sighing my name. I will not dream of scooping her up and crushing my lips to hers.

Those dreams are gone. I was an idiot for ever thinking that she could be _Sansa fucking Clegane._ The little bird took me for a fool and left me here to rot in the Godswood while she hides safely in her room. Well, fuck it. I already told the kind to fuck off. I abandoned my post. I abandoned this fucking smelly city. Death was coming for me, it was only a matter of time before the battle was done and someone came for me, to put an ugly end to this terrible life of mine. I welcomed it.

At least I had one warm memory, of holding my little bird close to my chest, even if it lasted only a few moments.

For now, I sat against the rough bark of the weirwood and drank until I could no longer think straight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Whoaaaaa, I've been away forever, guys. I'm sooo sorry, but my boyfriend came back from bootcamp and now we're engaged and did a lot of freaky nasty stuff, and yeah, I've just been tired. Plus, holidays, and my everlasting search for a job. But hey, I'm back now and I love you guys and that's all that matters. 3 The next chapter will be short, because it will be the end. Of this part, I guess, since I'm going to make a part two. Or should I just put it all together? I'll put it all together. Maybe. But please give me some time to get it going. I'll try to post as often as I can. Okay yeah enjoy this! Have fun! **  
><strong>

_Just a little further…_

Sansa grasped the rungs of the ladder with one hand and pushed against the rough stone above her with the other. It took almost all the strength she had, but eventually she shifted it to the side and pulled herself out. She sat there, catching her breath and trying to dust off her borrowed dress.

She ran her fingers along the hem and smiled sadly, remembering her handmaiden.

Shae had lead her to the Tower of the Hand and over to the hearth. The embers had died out, leaving the stone and ash cold enough for Sansa to crawl through.

"This is how I can see my Lion of Lannister, its how we can be happy without anyone else knowing." she explained. She looked at Sansa with kind eyes. "Now it is how you can find your happiness, with a man that will protect you until his dying breath, and no one will ever know."

"Do you think he cares for me that much, Shae?" Sansa asked in a small voice.

The foreign woman nodded. "I know he does. Trust him, Lady Sansa, but trust yourself even more." She put her hand on her shoulder and then said, "Your dress is too fine, m'lady. If someone were to see you running through castle grounds in this, they would know you right away. Switch dresses with me, m'lady."

They were about the same size, and Sansa felt she had more freedom in a handmaiden's dress than her own. She gave Shae her cloak, blushing at the sight of her still half naked. Once they were dressed, Shae braided Sansa's hair one last time.

"Keep your hand on the right wall, m'lady, and go for about sixty feet. The tunnel to the right is the one you take, and please be careful going down the ladder. There are two hundred and thirty rungs. After that, you will see a big dragon's head, and the sigil of the dragon lords on the floor. Keep going north until you hear water splashing, climb up that ladder. It's about fifty rungs. It will lead you as close to the Godswood as you will get without being caught."

Sansa thanked Shae tearfully and they hugged for a long while.

"I will pray for your safety and happiness, Lady Sansa." Shae said softly behind her.

"As I will pray for yours." Sansa felt a fresh wave of tears tumble down her cheeks. She turned, keeping her instructions in mind and made her way out.

It was hard, crawling through the tunnel, but at least she was still a young, small woman. The tunnel was cramped enough for a grown man to have to shrink into himself and wriggle through, but Sansa only had to move herself on her hands and knees, with enough space to keep her head up.

_Lord Tyrion would have no trouble here, _she thought. _He might make it into a nice stroll at his height._

Finally, she turned herself around and carefully climbed down the ladder. She counted slowly, so as not to confuse herself. At the bottom, she saw the three headed dragon of the Targaryens done on the floor in red and black tiles. A few feet from it was a large brazier in the shape of a dragon's head. She stepped towards it, to feel and admire it, and found herself wondering which one of the dragons was down here last.

"I must find Sandor." she told herself. She dipped the end of her dress in the fountain and wiped her face, then made her way to the Godswood. "He has to be there, he must still be waiting for me. He _has_ to be there."

She couldn't bear the thought of him having abandoned her. _I would've done all this for naught. _They would find her wandering about in this dress, looking for a way out, and Joffrey would punish her. Sansa shuddered. _No, that must not happen. I have to leave _now.

She could hear heavy footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace.

"Lady Sansa!" called the familiar, drunk voice.

_Oh, gods no. _Sansa broke into a run.

"Sansa! My sweet Jonquil!" Dontos called after her. He was close to her now, although he still stumbled, drunk. "Where are you going?"

Sansa was in the trees now, but a loose branch made her lose her footing. She collapsed with a shout. "Get away from me!"

That angered him. "_I'm_ supposed to save you, you ungrateful child!" He grabbed her by the hair when she tried to crawl away. "It's _me,_ Sansa! The reward belongs to _me_!"

When her feeble flailing accomplished nothing, she turned to shouting out for Sandor, praying to the old gods surrounding her that he would hear and find her.

"Yes, yes, sweet Jonquil. Keep screaming. You'll only attract Joffrey's attention." Dontos twisted her braid in his hand, bringing her face closer to his. His breath smelled sour and he was breathing heavily. Sansa could feel loose strands of hair being ripped out.

"_SANDOR!"_

"_HUSH, YOU LITTLE FOOL!"_ Dontos screamed right in her face. Then his features softened. "Sweet Jonquil. You must be silent. Here, kiss me, you'll feel better."

Sansa squeezed her eyes shut, hoping for it to be over. Then she heard an angry roar.


End file.
